


My Heart, It Still Beats But It's Broken (Cheated By Love I Had Chosen)

by LaynaVile



Series: Tell Me How Did We Get Here, And Where The Fuck Do We Go Now? [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Tony Stark, Cheating, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, Lab Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Break Up, Riding, Rimming, Size Kink, Soft!Wade Wilson, Suspected Cheating, Table Sex, Top Bruce Banner, Top Tony Stark, Top Wade Wilson, belly bulge, lying, mild physical violence, very mild feminization of Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: "You're mine, right? All mine?" Such a simple question, but one that changes everything for Peter Parker.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Tell Me How Did We Get Here, And Where The Fuck Do We Go Now? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815421
Comments: 22
Kudos: 96





	1. I Thought That Life Was A Fast Ride, But This Motherfucker's A Land Slide

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my three-part "series"  
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This entire 3 chapter piece had a mind of its own, it went to many places I hadn't originally intended.
> 
> Title and all chapter titles from Peaches by grandson ft. K.Flay
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter isn't imagining things, he really isn't--but maybe he's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Peaches by grandson ft. K.Flay

Peter isn't imagining things, he's really not. Tony has been spending more and more time in the lab--normally Peter wouldn't have even noticed or cared, he's usually in there too. But the door keeps ending up locked and FRIDAY tells him, "Boss said not to let anyone in." When he asks for the door to be unlocked. Peter hasn't been in the lab with Tony for two weeks, he's not imaging things--Tony _is_ shutting him out, but why?

Peter notices Bruce is missing a lot of the time when Tony is, that's not something to worry about--Bruce tends to disappear at random times, saying he needs space, that stress is getting to him and even though he has control he might slip up. It's nothing to worry about, really it's not. Except Peter also notices Bruce coming out of Tony's, not his own, lab more and more often.

They haven't eaten dinner together in weeks now, but today Tony seems to be making an effort to spend time with Peter. Most days Tony could barely cook himself a meal, let alone cook for Peter as well, but today must've been a good day, he managed to make garlic butter steak bites, non-lumpy mashed potatoes and, Peter's favorite, broccoli. Nothing is burnt or undercooked--it all seems _perfect_ , but maybe too perfect.

"Tony?" The food is delicious, but something feels off--wrong to Peter, it's making his stomach hurt.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Tony's smile is bright, and he looks so incredibly happy.

Peter isn't imagining things but he thinks Tony's smile is fake.

"Uh, well it's been like a month since I've been in the lab, and I was just wondering why?"

Tony hesitates, "Well I've been working on a new suit."

"A new suit? If you're working on a new suit, why do you keep having FRIDAY lock me out?" Peter is trying so hard not to scream or start crying, but he's so upset. He misses Tony, so much.

"It's complicated, I need to be alone to think as I work it."

"You need to be alone? Okay, then tell me why I keep seeing Bruce coming out of your lab? Huh, Tony? Tell me why."

"What? No, Bruce hasn't been in my lab."

"I’ve seen him, Tony, don't lie to me."

"I'm not going to sit here and argue, you don't know what the hell you're talking about. I tried to make a nice meal, spend the night with you, but you just want to argue, I'll be in my lab alone." Tony pushes back his chair, grabs his plate of half eaten food off the table and leaves the dining room. Peter hears the clatter of the plate being dropped into the sink.

Peter sits at the table staring at his plate, tears streaming down his face, nose running, breathing harsh and stuttered for what seems like hours, until finally exhaustion hits him. He takes his plate to the kitchen, dumps the food into the trash can, puts the plate into the sink and heads for bed. He stops halfway down the hall, he wants to go to their room--wants to sleep in his and Tony's bed, but maybe that's not a good idea. He turns around and makes his way to the elevator instead, it's been almost two years since he's slept in his own room, on his own floor of the tower, but maybe that's where he's supposed to be.

His room is cold and bare, there are no sheets or pillows on the bed. No clothes in the dresser or closet. No pictures or posters on the walls. It's as empty as Peter feels.

Peter isn't imagining things, Tony is lying to him, shutting him out and pushing him away. But Peter can't figure out why, can't figure out what he did to cause this.

\--

Peter doesn't leave his floor of the tower for four days. He doesn't eat--he's too nauseous to keep anything down. He doesn't feel like socializing so he asks FRIDAY not to allow anyone access to his floor. He barely drinks any water, but he doesn't want to die so he forces it down. He doesn't shower, doesn't do anything except think and cry and sleep.

His phone died in the middle of the second day, but before that he didn't have any missed calls or messages. Tony hasn't tried to contact him--he wonders if their relationship is over now, or if they can fix whatever went wrong.

On the fourth day, he's barely alerted by FRIDAY before Tony comes rushing in.

"Have you been here this whole time? What the fuck, kid?" Tony's yelling, loud and angry and maybe worried.

"Go away, please." Peter's tired, he just wants to be left alone.

"Have you eaten anything? Are you okay? What's going on with you? You disappear for four days, no one has any idea where you're at, I had to check FRIDAY's footage to find out that you didn't actually leave the tower."

"I just want to be alone." Peter's crying again, he can't help it, his heart is broken and doesn't even know what happened.

"Don't think so, kid. C'mon, up and at 'em. Let's get you cleaned up, and fed."

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you." Peter pushes Tony away from him, he may be feeling like shit and more exhausted than he thought possible with how much sleep he's gotten over the last four days, but he's still got super strength.

"Peter, stop, just come with me."

"Go back to the lab with Bruce and leave me alone."

"Baby, c'mon, please. I don't know why you're so upset, but I'm sorry if I did something." Tony's getting more agitated as their argument goes on.

"I told you to go back to the lab and Bruce and leave me alone."

"Why are you being such a little brat? It's not cute, baby. Just please get up and come with me."

"Tony, please stop."

"Honey, I love you, I know you're upset, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have locked you out of the lab and then allowed Bruce in." Tony sighs, "Can I sit?"

Peter loves Tony with all his heart and then some, he doesn't want Tony to leave, doesn't want to be alone, so he nods and Tony sits on the edge of the bed, not too close but not very far. If Peter shifted his body a little bit to the left he'd be touching Tony.

"Baby, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. I shouldn't have excluded you from anything. I love you and I don't want to hurt you, I never meant to hurt you." Tony's voice is soft and soothing to Peter.

"You did hurt me though, you left me alone. You wouldn't let me into the lab with you, we work so good together. I know how you can get when working on something, but you've never locked me out. Never made it seem like I'm not good enough. I just don't understand why you let Bruce in and not me."

"You are good enough, never think you're not."

"Tony, you're supposed to be mine, I thought you _were_ at least. But now I don't know. Are we…" Peter can't bring himself to say the words, saying them out loud makes them real.

"I am yours, I am."

Peter sits up, feeling awkward lying next to Tony, speaking into the mattress instead of speaking to him.

Peter is a mess, face red and splotchy, dried tears and saliva and snot all over the place. Eyes swollen and painful. Hair greasy and fluffed up from Peter rolling around on the mattress, or running his fingers through it and yanking.

"Are you though? Are you mine? Because it seems to me like you're Bruce's now."

Tony hesitates, Peter knows he's not imagining things, he sees Tony hesitate before speaking, "No, baby, you are mine and I am yours. I love you."

Peter _knows_ better, knows not to give in so easily, but he really does love Tony, so he chooses to ignore logic and obvious clues and instead kisses Tony.

The kiss quickly turns into something more, Tony's hands are on Peter's hips, lower back, then cupping his ass.

Tony breaks the kiss, "I'm so sorry, baby. Let me make it up to you." Fingertips dip under the waistband of Peter's pants--pants he's been wearing for four days now, yuck. Tony's lips are on Peter's neck, kissing and nipping, sucking little bruises into creamy skin.

"Show me that you're still mine." Peter pushes Tony backward, down onto the mattress, climbs on top of him, "Fuck me, mark me, love me." Peter murmurs as he kisses and bites and Tony's collar bone.

Tony flips them, Peter's pinned to the mattress by the full weight of Tony's body, it feels so good--safe, and he can feel just how hard Tony is. "Let me take you upstairs, back to our bed."

Peter mindlessly shakes his head against the mattress, "No, right here, right now."

"We don't have any lube and we don't have a condom."

"I heal fast, spit is fine. And I told you, mark me, show me that I'm yours, I want you to come inside me, I want to feel it deep inside me."  
  
“Fuck, Peter.” Tony stands, strips himself, the moves to take Peter’s clothes off, first his socks--he’d taken his shoes off sometime during the first night--then his jeans, t-shirt and finally underwear--a red pair of boyshorts, they’re soft cotton and one of Peter’s favorite pairs.  
  
“C’mon, fuck me, please, Tony.” Peter whines, he wants this, he knows they _shouldn’t_ but he wants this--it could be the last time. Before Tony can actually do anything, Peter shoves three of his fingers into his own mouth, coating them in his saliva. He quickly presses two of them into himself--he doesn’t want to wait any longer.  
  
“Eager, baby?” Tony presses a quick kiss to his lips before trailing them down his neck and chest, settling over one of Peter’s nipples, he sucks the hardened nub into his mouth, licking and sucking.  
  
Peter adds his third finger just as Tony bites at his nipple. “Fuuuck.”  
  
Tony’s fingers wrap around Peter’s cock as he releases his nipple, “Feel good, baby? You want me to fuck you now?”  
  
“So bad, fuck, c’mon.”  
  
“How do you want it, baby?”  
  
“Wanna ride you.”  
  
Tony’s smile is so wide and dopey, Peter’s can see through it though--he chooses to ignore it. He wants this, he’s going to have this at least once more, Tony is _his_ , Tony’s cock is _his_ , Peter wants to use what’s his one more time before Tony takes it all away--takes himself away from Peter.  
  
Peter pulls his fingers out--not caring if he’s truly stretched enough, maybe he wants it to hurt at least a little bit. He pushes Tony off of him, and down onto the mattress. Peter slides downward, taking Tony’s cock into his mouth, so that he’s at least a little bit slick--Peter’s going to miss the taste of Tony. Once he’s decided that Tony’s cock is covered _enough_ , he crawls on top and settles himself so that Tony’s cock is pressing against his ass. He reaches under himself and grasps Tony’s length, guiding the tip so it’s against his hole, and he pushes himself down.  
  
“So tight, sweetheart.” Tony moans as Peter sinks down further.  
  
Peter doesn’t give himself time to adjust once Tony is all the way inside him, he quickly lifts himself up and drops back down again. The pace he sets is rapid and _hurts_ but Peter doesn’t stop.  
  
Tony grabs onto Peter’s hips, trying to slow him, take control of the rhythm but Peter is stronger than him--Peter isn’t going to stop until he makes Tony come inside of him.  
  
Every up and down motion hurts, tears are welling up in Peter’s eyes, but he still doesn’t stop, he _can’t_ stop. There is still pleasure though, each downward motion has Tony’s cock pressing against Peter’s prostate, his cock is still hard and leaking onto Tony’s stomach. Peter sighs, and moans and tries not to cry.  
  
**Everything** is so _fucked_ up.  
  
“Your cock is mine, right, Tony? It’s all mine? And you’re all mine?” Peter is babbling, eyes closed tightly to keep his tears in.  
  
“All yours, and your hole is all mine, right, baby? You’re all mine?” Tony is thrusting up now, meeting each of Peter’s downward motions--it hurts more, or maybe it feels good--Peter can’t tell the difference anymore.  
  
Hearing Tony calling Peter his, breaks something inside of him, tears flow freely whether he wants them to or not, and his climax hits him so hard he can’t focus.  
  
Cum coats Tony’s belly and chest, but Peter doesn’t stop, he’s determined to make Tony come. Peter’s muscles tighten around Tony’s cock. A handful more ups and downs and Tony grabs Peter’s hips hard, Peter knows he will have bruises later, trying his hardest to slow Peter down as he comes inside of him. It’s hot and feels so good inside of Peter, he wishes he could feel Tony’s cum inside of him forever so that he would always have something of Tony with him.  
  
“Slow down, baby. It’s okay, shh, c’mon, it’s okay, you can stop now. Baby, why are you crying? Are you happy? Overstimulated? Talk to me, sweetheart, I don’t want you crying.”  
  
Peter shakes his head, eyes still squeezed shut tight, “Just forget it, it’s fine--I’m fine.”  
  
Tony’s arms wrap around Peter, “I love you, honey. It’s okay, I’m sorry if the tears are because of me, I’ve made you cry far too much lately.”  
  
\--

Peter keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak, but nothing happens. Tony doesn't break up with him. Peter isn't imagining things but Tony starts spending more time with him and far less time in the lab--if Peter had to guess he'd say Tony is actively avoiding the lab.

Peter hasn't seen Bruce at all either, and it's nothing against Bruce but Peter is grateful for his absence.

It's nice--something still feels _off_ , but Peter chooses to ignore it. He's got his loving, attentive boyfriend back and he doesn't want to mess it up.

A week goes by and nothing bad happens, then two and three and before he knows it it's been three months and everything is back to _normal_. Nothing good lasts forever though.

Tony leans down and kisses Peter upon entering the room, "How're you doing, honey?"

"I'm good, a little tired after _someone_ kept me up half of the night." Peter smiles and laughs lightly.

"You weren't complaining last night."

"And I'm not complaining now, last night was incredible."

"It was." Tony pours himself a glass of bourbon--he doesn't drink as often these days, thankfully, but even now and then he has a glass or two. He's careful not to over-do it. He sits next to Peter on the sofa, "What're we watching, kid?"

Peter rolls his eyes, he's used to Tony calling him kid but it's been a while. "No idea, I may have dozed off a bit."

"C'mere, honey." Tony puts one of his arms around Peter, pulling him against his side, Peter takes it upon himself to get even closer, crawling into Tony's lap. Tony chuckles, breathlessly, head tipping back as he downs the rest of his bourbon. "Comfortable now?" He drops the glass onto the end table next to the sofa.

Peter shifts around, bouncing slightly in Tony's lap, settling himself, "Now I am." His nose is pressed into Tony's neck, his breath is warm against Tony's skin. "Mmm, mine." Peter's fingers slip underneath the collar of Tony's shirt. " **Mine** ." He wants to feel more skin, he unbuttons the top few buttons on Tony's shirt, exposing tanned skin and surprisingly _soft_ chest hair. " _Mine_." Peter murmurs, smiling sweetly.

Peter waits for Tony to say, 'all yours' or 'and you're mine' but the words never come. What Tony does say makes Peter want to run away, "As comfortable as this is, baby, can we talk?" He's been waiting for this, it hits him out of nowhere, he thought he was prepared for something _bad_ but he's not.

But he tries to stay calm, maybe it's nothing, maybe he's overreacting, he nuzzles his face into Tony's neck, kisses the warm skin, pulls his fingers out of Tony's shirt and sits back‐-still in Tony's lap--to see his face as he speaks. "Of course, w-what did you want to t-ta-talk about?" He hopes that Tony didn't notice the way he stuttered a few times--something he does when nervous or when he's going to cry.

"Hey, no, honey don't cry, it's okay." Of course Tony noticed. "I promise it's nothing bad that I want to talk about."

Peter doesn't trust himself to speak again so he just nods.

"There's some issues with the Malibu branch of SI and I know I'm not CEO anymore, but Pepper asked me if I could go out and handle it and I told her I would. I had the Malibu house rebuilt so I'll be staying there and,"

"Malibu? You're going to Malibu?" Peter interrupts.

"Yeah, I am and,"

"Alone?" Peter interrupts again.

"That's what I wanted to talk about, yes, I will be going alone, but,"

"You're leaving me?" Peter pushes himself away from Tony, he doesn't get up but presses himself tightly into the far corner.

"Sweetheart, please stop interrupting me and just listen."

"No, you're leaving me."

"I'm not leaving you. I mean I am, but only for a couple weeks, and then I'll be back."

"I can't come with you?" Peter is trying not to cry, but the tears are getting harder and harder to hold back.

"No."

"Why the fuck not?" Tears are falling now, but they're not sad tears--Petet is pissed.

"Honey, it's not that I don't want you there, I do, I don't want to leave you alone, but you've gotta stay here, go on patrol."

"There are how many other supers here, I don't **have** to go on patrol."

"I know how you like to be the one to make sure Queens is safe. It'll only be a couple weeks, we can FaceTime every night, baby it won't be that bad."

"I want to come with you. Queens will be fine without me, hell I'll call Wade and he can watch over Queens for me, he's been coming on patrol with me for the last few months."

"I'll be busy the entire time, in the office all day. Probably going to be exhausted."

"If you're going to be so busy that you're exhausted how would we FaceTime? You'd be too tired. There has to be more to this, Tony. Don't lie to me, if you don't want me there just tell me."

"FINE, I DON'T WANT YOU THERE!" As soon as the words leave Tony's mouth, Peter can see a flash of regret on his face.

"Okay, okay. That's fine. I'll uh, I’ll stay here and get my stuff together and I'll be moved back to my own floor by time you get back." Peter feels numb, he thought he would be able to handle this, he's angry and sad, but he can't _feel_ anything.

Tony is silent for a long time, staring at the empty glass on the end table. His focus stays on the empty glass, he sighs before speaking, "Peter, I'm so sorry. I love you, I do, but I need some time alone, time to think. You don't have to move back downstairs, but maybe it would be best. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Is..is there someone else? Is it something I did?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, I promise. But, yes, there is someone else." Tony's eyes slip shut as he speaks, voice going quieter and quieter as his sentence goes on.

"Who?" Peter's sure he already knows, but he **needs** Tony to say it.

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Who, Tony, just tell me."

"He told me over and over that you deserve better, that we shouldn't, but I think it's been a long time coming, since that first time we met on Fury's helicarrier."

"Who? Just tell me, I think I already know, I need you to tell me." Peter's voice shakes.

"Bruce." It comes out softer than a whisper, but Peter hears it, of course he hears it. It's the one name he simultaneously _knew_ Tony would say, but never wanted to hear.

"Oh."

"I do love you, that was never a lie."

"But, you love him more."

"In a different way, yes."

"Are you going to.. is he going to.. are you together?"

"I do truly have to go to Malibu to help Pepper with the SI branch out there, but it was also supposed to be a time for me to think and work things out. Bruce and I are not together, though--and I hate to admit it because I know it will hurt you but I'm done lying to you--we have been intimate a handful of times. Peter, you have to understand the connection I've felt with him since I met him is unlike anything I've ever felt." Tony pauses breathing deeply, "I felt a spark with you too, and I was, or rather am, attracted to you. I never thought what I felt for Bruce would become something, I wanted to be happy and you make me so happy, Peter. You were so enthusiastic when we first started dating, and it was refreshing to have someone who liked me for me, not for my money or my company or because I'm Iron Man, you liked me for me. An angry, cynical, sad old drunk who thought he didn't deserve anything nice. You helped me so much, you helped me stop downing a bottle of booze every night, got me out of my head and back into the real world and I am so grateful to you for that." Tony shakes his head and goes silent again.

"You were supposed to be mine, Tony. Mine. You say I didn't do anything wrong, but maybe I'm just not good enough. Maybe I never was, maybe Gwen was right and maybe Harry was too. Maybe I was so unworthy of love and happiness that I clung to you in hopes that someone so messed up could love me. I do love you Tony and I hope you're happy with Bruce. I won't be moving back downstairs--I'll be out of the tower completely by next week." Peter stands and leaves the room before Tony can say anything else.

Peter goes to their--no Tony's room and starts packing his things, he has at least five suitcases in here, he can get the pictures and other things later. He just needs his clothes, shoes and toothbrush, phone charger and laptop. He debates leaving his StarkPad but decides that it was a gift and he'll keep it. He glaces at the clock on the night stand, the bold red numbers tell him that it's nine forty seven, too late to call May or MJ or Ned to see if he can stay there for the night. He could just go down to his floor in the tower, but the last time he was there he had make up sex with Tony--he'd rather not go there. He continues shoving clothes and shoes into suitcases. His older suit hangs in the closet here instead of the lab where his nanotecho suit is--might as well forget about that suit now. He shoves the old suit and webshooters into the suitcase. Tony hasn't followed him, and he's glad--he doesn't want to see him again so soon.

By the time everything is packed that will fit, the clock's numbers now say eleven fifty five. Peter will have to get a hotel room somewhere, unless… no, he would never go for that, would he? Peter pulls his phone out and scrolls to the bottom of his contact list and presses the call button.

It rings once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Heya, baby boy, what can I do for ya at this late hour?"

Peter smiles despite the pain inside his chest. "Hey, Wade. I uh, was wondering if I could come over?"

"Anytime, Webs. But gimme a few tidy up." Wade laughs at his own joke before, "Everything okay, though?"

"No, no it's not."

"Want me to come get ya? I can shoot Dopinder a text and he'll be here in five."

"Thanks for the offer, I can drive myself. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Okay, see ya soon." Wade's voice is soft, and soothing.

Peter isn't imagining things, but he thinks everything is going to work out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never intended for this to go Spideypool, but it felt right in the moment.
> 
> chapter one covers Peter and Tony's relationship  
> chapter two will cover Peter and Wade's relationship  
> chapter three will cover Tony and Bruce's relationship
> 
> If you want to discuss the story or just chat check me out on [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/)


	2. We'll Pick Up All Of The Pieces, We'll Turn The Pain Into Peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter turns to Wade for comfort, Wade's a real superhero this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Peaches by grandson ft. K.Flay
> 
> There will be a small scene featuring Hawkeye and Wade, and I have Wade calling him HawkGUY it's 100% intentional and a joke. It's not a typo, lol.
> 
> During the Wade POV section I've included a bit of the boxes, Yellow is Italic and White is Bold.

"Okay, see ya soon." Wade's voice is soft, and soothing.

Peter isn't imagining things, but he thinks everything is going to work out okay.

After a dozen deep breaths to calm down Peter grabs his suitcases--it is difficult to carry five at once and he doesn't want to come back inside once he is out so he pulls his webshooters out of one of them, puts them on and webs the suitcases together so he can hold onto one but all of them follow--and makes his way out of Tony's room. He heads straight to the elevator, not stopping to see if Tony is still on the sofa or if he's disappeared. The ride down seems longer than it ever has before.

Tony had tried insisting that Happy could drive Petet anywhere he wanted so he didn't need his own car, Peter argued and in the end won. Happy still gave him rides now and again, but Peter was self-sufficient, he had his own car that he paid for after working at SI for a few months.

Peter's suitcases go into the trunk and he climbs in behind the wheel. He hasn't started crying again yet, but he can feel it coming. Hopefully the tears can wait until he gets to Wade's place.

The drive over simultaneously drags on but feels so short--Peter wanted to get there quickly, wanted to see a friendly face, but at the same time doesn't want to talk about what happened yet. He knows Wade won't push him, won't make him tell. 

Peter leaves his things in the trunk, he can get them later--if Wade agrees to let him stay the night, Peter hadn't actually asked yet. He knocks and waits for Wade to answer. It's close to one in the morning now, as he waits Peter worries that he's too late.

The door opens, light flooding the stoop where Peter stands, Wade has a soft smile on his face--no mask or suit just a simple pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, it makes Peter's heart race that Wade feels comfortable enough around him not to wear the suit or at the very least the mask.

"C'mon, come in. Do you need me to grab your bag out of the car?"

"I can get it."

"Nonsense, you're the guest here, go sit and I'll grab your things, just hand me your keys."

The tears are back and are threatening to fall again, Peter blinks a few times trying to delay them, nods and hands Wade his keys.

"It's okay to cry, Webs." Wade is halfway to Peter's car when he speaks but Peter still hears him.

Peter heads inside and drops himself down onto the sofa, he notices how clean everything is--different from when he would stop over for post-patrol pizza or Mexican food. Wade must've been serious when he said he needed to tidy up. Peter smiles at the thought of Wade cleaning _because_ of him.

Wade brings all five suitcases in, murmuring about how cool the web fluid is, and goes down the hall with them.

"So you wanna talk about it?" Wade flops himself down so close to Peter their sides are touching.

"Yes and no." The tears have subsided again--for now.

"Not a problem, you'll tell me when you're ready, but I have to know.. did someone hurt you."

"Physically, no. Mentally and emotionally, yes."

"Baby boy, I'm so sorry. If you need me to go k--er rough someone up you just let me know."

Peter smiles, Wade had wanted to say kill but didn't. "I don't want you to hurt Tony."

"Tony did this? What happened?"

Peter sighs, breathes deeply through his nose--nostrils flaring--closes his eyes for a second then, "He uh, we broke up."

Immediately Wade's arms close around him, "I'm so sorry."

"He's been cheating on me."

"Bastard."

"With Bruce."

"Doc Banner? Didn't see that coming."

"I did, I should've. They were spending so much time in the lab together, with me locked out."

"If he was willing to cheat on you, he's not worth it. You deserve better."

Peter sniffles, maybe Wade is right. Maybe none of this is his fault and maybe he does deserve better. Bruce had said the same to Tony, that Peter deserves better than to be cheated on. "He was supposed to be mine, ya know?"

"I know, Petey, I know." Wade rubs his back with flat palms--trying to soothe and he continues to hold Peter.

"I'm sorry to bother you."

"You're not, I promise. Now, you look exhausted, do you wanna keep talking or head to bed and we can talk more in the morning?"

"Bed sounds good."

Wade smiles and takes Peter's hand, pulling him up off the sofa, leads him down the hall to the guest room--Wade had never used it as such, but there is a bed and a blanket and Peter will be safe.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll be in the next room if you need anything Webs."

Peter nods and Wade leaves. He's exhausted and wants to sleep, he strips, drops the clothes onto the floor, and crawls into the bed.

\--

Peter wakes up with his heart racing and a scream stuck in his throat. He reached for someone who wasn't in bed with him, quickly realizing he was alone. Sunlight peaks through the curtains, it's not very bright yet, it must still be early.

"Fuck." He climbs out of bed, pulls on some clothes and heads out to the kitchen for some water. He finds Wade on the sofa, tv muted, subtitles on watching Golden Girls reruns.

"Webs, you okay?"

"What? Uh, I'm just getting a glass of water."

"Get your water, then come sit with me, please."

Peter nods he doesn't want to go back to bed alone, he'd rather sit with Wade and watch reruns and end up being exhausted all day then be alone right now. He fills a glass with water and gulps down half of it, trying to quench something inside of him that isn't actually thirst.

He sets his half-empty glass onto the coffee table and sits at the opposite end of the sofa--not wanting to crowd Wade.

"Petey-pie I said sit with me, not sit down there, c'mere." Wade motions for Peter to move closer, making grabby hands and opening his arms wide like he wants to wrap Peter up in a hug.

He scoots closer, once he's within arms length Wade pulls him the rest of the way, strong arms wrapping around Peter, holding him close. He can feel just how warm Wade is--something to do with his cells constantly regenerating causes him to run a little hot. It feels really _nice_ to be in Wade's arms, to be held and feel safe.

Two episodes later they're sprawled across the sofa, Peter laying in between Wade's legs. Peter is dozing off when Wade speaks, voice soft and low, "It gets so loud in my head all the time, but I could hear you, tossing and turning, whining in your sleep. I hate that you're hurting right now. If I knew it would make you feel better I'd go kick iron dick's ass, make him regret hurting you." Wade squeezes lightly, "I want you to be okay, I don't want you to hurt anymore. I know how it feels to lose someone you love." Peter can tell by how quietly Wade is speaking that he thinks Peter is asleep. "I know I'm not a good guy, I get paid to murder people and make bad decisions, but I know how good you are, know that you deserve the world, I'd give it all to you if you asked." He presses a kiss to the top of Peter's head.

He shifts in Wade's arms, feigning sleep, nuzzling into his broad chest, breathing in the scent of fabric softener, gun oil and something distinctly _Wade_. Half asleep and still feeling sad, Peter has no brain to mouth filter, "Gimme the world, Wade, please."

Wade startles underneath him, like he didn't know Peter was awake or didn't expect Peter to ever hear the things he'd said. He doesn't say anything right away, maybe he's embarrassed that Peter heard him or maybe he's contemplating what to say next--how to tell Peter that he didn't _mean_ what he said. He doesn't say anything like that though, he holds onto Peter a little bit tighter and rubs small circles into Peter's back with his fingertips. "I know it's too soon, but whatever you want, Peter, okay? I'll give you anything you want."

It's weird to hear Wade being so _soft_ and sweet, he's usually got a dirty mouth and uses crass language, but it _feels_ so right in that moment. Peter hesitates--not because he doesn't want to but he's afraid to--then presses his lips to Wade's t-shirt covered chest, it's barely more than a little peck, but he knows Wade feels it, knows that Wade likes it--if the way he shivers slightly is anything to go on. Peter is still sleepy, but he needs Wade to hear what he has to say, "I'm not sure I'm ready for uh a relationship like boyfriends, but I do like you, Wade. And that is something I want to try, if you want to. When we first met a few years ago I acted like I didn't like you, but I did, right away. Something about you made--makes me feel safe and I tried to ignore my feelings, because I had a crush on Tony too, and.." Peter's unsure, not because he doesn’t like Wade or because he thinks there's any real possibility of getting back together with Tony, he's unsure because of himself--if he's good enough or worthy enough to find happiness and love.

"You don't have to explain, Petey-pie, I understand. I know you need time to heal and move on, but I'll be here, okay? I'm not going anywhere. I lost 'Ness and that almost killed me--if I could die I mean, I thought after her I wouldn't find anyone, wouldn't have another chance. When you look the way I do and you're the kind of crazy I am.." He snorts, "People avoid me, or only deal with me when they need something. You're not like that, when I first took the mask off, you didn't make a face like you were disgusted or like you pitied me, you just pulled your own mask off--even-steven you said and then you smiled at me and I knew then that I…" Wade pauses, inhales sharply, exhales harshly--Peter isn’t imagining things, but it sounds like Wade's trying not to cry, , "I was smitten then. We started patrolling together off and on and those were the best nights. Then you started seeing Stark and patrols together became less and less and it felt like I lost you. You weren't mine, but it felt that way. I knew you were happy and taken care of, so I didn't interfere. I uh distanced myself, took more jobs that were farther away, let you be happy even if it wasn't with me. And then a while back when you spotted me during your patrol you didn't hesitate to come say hello, and we fell back into patrolling and snacking like we never stopped, my chest always hurt knowing that you weren't mine, but just being with you was _enough_ to ease the pain. I'm not saying any of this to make you feel guilty or take advantage of you or whatever. I just want you to know, I'm not going anywhere."

Peter is crying now, Wade **cares** like really cares and not because he's Spider-Man or because he still looks like a twink, he cares because Peter is nice to him and doesn't judge him based on his looks--which frankly Peter thinks he's handsome as hell and always has--or the fact that he has some mental issues. Wade thinks Peter is good and nice and Peter's not sure if those things are really true, but when Wade says them he feels like they are.

"Hey, no, don't cry, Peter, I'm sorry if I upset you." Wade no doubt can feel the warm, wet teardrops soaking through his shirt, or the way Peter's entire body shakes just a little bit.

He shakes his head against Wade's chest, "Y-y-you didn’t upset me."

"Why are you crying then, baby boy?"

"I'm j-j-ju-just realizing how different everything would've b-been if I hadn't ignored my feelings f-for you."

"Don't think like that, you were so happy at the time, right? You didn't need me then, maybe fate decided you needed to experience things this way, maybe now is our time.. don't let what could've been upset you now, and we can work on making what could've been what happens now." The way Wade says it, is a little messy but the meaning is loud and clear.

Peter lifts his head off Wade's chest, looks into his eyes before closing them and presses their lips together. It's chaste and sweet and so _right_.

Tony had mentioned feeling a spark with Peter, but Peter never felt a spark or _connection_ to Tony like that. He was attracted to him and eventually loved him, but he never felt something _more_ with him--something that connected them and made him feel **whole** , no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that Tony was the one for him, something had always been missing.

When his lips touch Wade's, Peter doesn't feel a spark--it feels like something ignites, burning bright and hot inside of him--and call him naive if you want to, or stupid for moving on so quickly, but in that moment Peter **knows** Wade is the one for him, knows that Wade completes him in a way that Tony never did. His lips move against Wade’s, not trying to deepen the kiss, but just to _feel_ more.  
  
If you asked either of them they wouldn’t be able to tell you who breaks the kiss, whether Peter pulls back first--breathless and giggling, or if Wade pulls back first--barely breathing, fearing that he’s dreaming, who breaks the kiss is uncertain, but what is certain is that they’re only parted for a few seconds before Peter crushes his lips back against Wade’s, licking against his lips, wanting **more** , wanting to _feel_ and _taste_ and _devour_ him. Wade’s mouth barely opens before Peter slides his tongue inside, touching all of his teeth, each ridge on the roof of his mouth, rubbing against his tongue.  
  
His arms are still wrapped around Peter, fingers clutching the soft cotton of his shirt, wanting to touch more, but not wanting to move way too fast. Peter’s hands come up to touch Wade’s face, hand cupping his jaw lightly--like he’s trying not to irritate Wade’s skin-- the other resting on his throat--not trying to constrict airflow in any way, just palm against the column of his throat and fingers splayed out touching as much as they can.  
  
Wade does back away first this time, “Peter, wait.”  
  
“Why?” Peter’s hands fall away from him, coming to rest on his chest, following the natural curve of his body to curl around him slightly.  
  
“You have to know, I want this, I do, so badly. But are you sure this is what you want right now?”  
  
“Yes. I swear this isn’t just some rebound thing or some way for me to get even with Tony or, or, or some stupid way for me to work through my _trauma_ . Wade, the way you make me feel, I’ve never felt this before. I thought Tony was **it** for me, thought I was in love, but I don’t think I ever really knew what love felt like until now. And you probably think I’m moving things too fast, but Wade, when I woke up earlier, I was terrified--I don’t remember what I dreamt, but when I woke up I reached for someone, and I thought I was reaching for Tony, but thinking about it, I wasn’t reaching for him, I was reaching for you, I was hoping to feel solid muscle, and warm skin and _texture_ . I could’ve stayed in the tower, I have my own floor ya know, or I could’ve gone to May, she wouldn’t have been mad about how late it was, but I didn’t. I came to you, I wanted to see you, wanted to hear your voice.” Peter swallows the lump forming in his throat, he doesn’t want to start crying again, “Wade, I wanted you. I’ve always wanted you.” Peter isn’t embarrassed to admit that, but he still feels the need to hide, he ducks and presses his face into Wade’s neck, breathing in deeply.  
  
“No, as much as I like you pressed against me all over, c’mere and look at me, please.”  
  
Peter complies, pushes himself up so he’s kneeling between Wade’s legs, hands against his sides so that no part of him is really touching Wade, he doesn’t feel rejected nor is he rejecting Wade, but he is feeling a little bit defiant, not touching Wade at all when he knows that’s not what Wade meant when he asked him to look at him.  
  
“Peter, I’m not doubting you, I don’t think this is a rebound thing or payback or whatever. I just want to make sure you’re okay. Safe, sane, consensual, okay? That’s important to me--even if I’m not exactly sane.” Wade laughs, and Peter can’t help but smile, “Please don’t take this as me not wanting this or as me thinking that you don’t know what you’re doing or anything like that. You just.. uh ended a relationship last night, I just want to be sure that you’re okay. I don’t want you rushing into this because you think it’s going to magically make everything better or something, and I don’t think that you think that, I just, just don’t want you to get hurt again.”  
  
“You’re not going to hurt me, Wade. I know you won’t. I trust you, Wade, I really do. I know I got dumped last night, I know that, and I know that I’m acting impulsively and moving fast, but maybe fast is what I need. Maybe fast is what I want. I don’t want to sit around moping, being sad because Tony fucking cheated on me. No, that’s not what I want. I don’t want to be scared anymore, I don’t want to think about all the times I was shut out, or left alone to wonder where he was at or who he was with instead of me. Wade, Tony and I’s relationship ended over three months ago, we fought and I spent four days on my floor of the tower, in my empty bedroom, crying and not eating and wallowing, thinking that I wasn’t good enough, while he was fucking Bruce. I **knew** then that our relationship was over, but I was stupid and didn’t want to be alone, so when he showed up in my bedroom, I _knew_ it wasn’t the right thing to do, but I fucked him anyway, I hurt myself physically and mentally during. And then I waited for him to say we were over, or to tell me that he made a mistake but that he was sorry, but he never did--neither of them happened and things seemed normal so I didn’t question it, I thought whatever had happened was just a mistake and it was over with, and then last night he comes to me all sweet and nice and tells me he’s going to Malibu, but I can’t come, and when I ask why not, he says that I have to stay here to go on patrol. I told him I would talk to you, you were my first thought **again** , and ask you if you would if you could patrol Queens for me and he tried making up excuses again, and then I told him to stop lying and just tell me if he didn’t want me there, and he screamed in my face that he didn’t want me there.” Peter pauses, agitated and upset, trying to calm himself down before continuing. “And then he finally admitted that he’s fucking Bruce as if that wasn’t bad enough then he tells me that he’s in love with Bruce, that he still loved me but he loved Bruce more, in a different way, he didn’t say it but he damn sure implied it that Bruce is better than me. I’m not worthless, I’m really not. Wade, I’ll understand if you don’t want to do any of this now, but I want this, I want you, I really do. We don’t have to do anything else right now, he can go back to just laying here with your arms around me, watching reruns and dozing off, or you can take me to your bed and let me ride your cock.”  
  
“Fuck, baby boy, I do love The Golden Girls, but how can I refuse you?”  
  
Before Peter can react, Wade’s picking him up, slinging him over his shoulder and carrying him down the hall.  
  
He’s so careful as he lays Peter on the bed, careful he doesn’t drop him, places him down slowly, he straddles Peter and kisses him--it’s soft and slow and passionate and everything Peter could ever want.  
  
When the kiss ends, “Undress me.” Peter murmurs. “Please.”  
  
Wade kisses him again, a quick peck on his lips, then another on his cheeks, down the side of his throat, his collarbone, he sits up, slides his hands under Peter’s shirt and slips it upward, together they get the shirt over his head and Wade drops it onto the floor next to the bed. He moves down so he’s no longer sitting on Peter’s hips and instead is kneeling on the bed with Peter’s legs between his. He leans down again, kissing Peter’s chest, licking briefly at his nipples before moving further down Peter’s body, places kisses on his stomach and hips where his pants have slipped down.  
  
“Fuck, Wade c’mon.” Peter is hard and leaking in his underwear.  
  
“Patience, Petey-pie.” Wade pulls Peter’s pants down his legs, dropping them onto the floor too. “Oooh, pretty, baby boy, so pretty.”Wade’s fingertips slip under the edges of Peter’s underwear--they’re black boyshorts, Peter’s favorite kind, a mixture of lace and soft cotton, tight in all the right places. Wade seems to like them too.  
  
“If you don’t touch my cock soon, I might scream.”  
  
“Mmm, scream all you want, baby boy. I like it.” Wade grins up at him before pressing an open mouthed kiss against his cock through his underwear followed by licking and sucking at the hardened hidden length, it’s warm and a little wet and in that moment Peter hates the underwear he’s wearing.  
  
“Fuuck, Wade, please.”  
  
Wade laughs against his cock, bites the band of lace at the top of the underwear and pulls them downward with his teeth, Peter lifts his hips to help Wade get them down easier. Mid-thigh Wade releases the fabric and yanks them down with his hands--impatiently. He drops them on the floor and pulls Peter’s socks off quickly, and they join the rest of Peter’s clothes on the floor. He licks up the underside of Peter’s cock, sucking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and pressing hard against the slit, lapping at the drops of precum Peter's leaking.  
  
Peter grips the sheets, tightly, gasping as Wade sinks lower until Peter’s cock touches the back of his throat and not stopping. “Shit, Wade, you, you gotta stop.”  
  
Wade pulls back, saliva connecting his lips to the head of Peter’s dripping dick. “You gonna come, baby?”  
  
“Yes, and I don’t want to, not yet. I said I wanted to ride you, and I will ride you, or I won’t be coming and neither will you.” Peter pushes Wade backward, “Now, I’m going to strip you, and then you’re going to get me some lube so I can finger myself open and then ride you, understand?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Wade smirks. Peter climbs off the bed, peels Wade's socks off, drops them, yanks his sweatpants down, boxers follow and land on the floor as well. He grabs Wade's hand and makes him sit up, stips him of his shirt which joins the pile on the floor.

"Now, get me the lube, quickly."

Wade nods, turns, pulls open the nightstand drawer and gets out a _nearly_ empty bottle of lube, he hands it to Peter who quickly coats his fingers and slides two inside of himself, the initial stretch hurts. “Careful.”  
  
“I’m fine, I heal fast.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean I want you to hurt yourself.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Peter presses a third finger into himself, “I’m okay, it doesn’t hurt anymore, I promise.”  
  
Wade kisses Peter, it’s wet and messy, his fingers touch Peter’s stretched rim, causing Peter to moan.  
  
“I don’t want you hurt, baby boy.”  
  
“I know, Wade, I know, I’m sorry.”  
  
“No, no it’s okay baby.” Wade’s nipping at Peter’s neck as he speaks, fingertips rubbing against Peter’s rim as he stretches himself open.

"Mmm, I'm ready." Peter whines as his fingers slide out of his stretched hole. He picks up the bottle of lube and moves to slick up Wade's cock.

"Wait, let me grab a condom."

"No, I mean if you're okay with it, I don't want to use one."

"Well,"

"I mean with my healing factor I can't really catch anything and even if I could, you're constantly regenerating I'm sure you can't catch anything, meaning we're both clean, and I want to feel you come inside me." Peter interrupts.

"You're sure?"

Peter nods mindlessly as he finally gets the lube onto Wade's cock, the feeling of his skin here is intense--Peter has never really paid attention to the fact that Wade's covered in constantly changing scar tissue, he sees it and knows it's there but he's always looked past it because it's not what defines Wade, but in the moment feeling the smooth, raised texture of it beneath his fingers as he applies the lube is so much more intense than Peter could've ever imagined.

He wipes his fingers on the sheet and climbs on top of Wade, positioning himself so that Wade's cock is against his ass, but not quite where either of them want. Peter presses his chest down against Wade's, kissing him as he does so, his own cock is trapped between them, pressed into Wade's belly, leaving sticky pearlescent smudges.

Wade's hands grip Peter's hips, he's so strong, Peter wonders if he'll end up with bruises on his hips and maybe even his thighs.

Peter licks at Wade's open mouth and lips a few more times before fully ending the kiss, sits back, reaches under himself to grip Wade's cock and guides the head so it's pressed against his slick, clenching hole. He doesn't immediately sink down, too caught up staring into Wade's eyes--connecting. He doesn't look away, he’s careful that his eyes don't slip shut as he sinks down onto Wade's length. The stretch as the head enters him, twinges but it's nothing he can't handle--he's ready for this, he's wet and open, but Wade is so _big_ , everything about him is big, he's tall and solid muscle and _thick_. He doesn't rush anything, Wade wants him to be careful and comfortable, he eases himself down until finally Wade's fully inside of him. He feels so full, like if he were to look he'd see his lower belly bulging out at least a little bit.

"Ah, you're so fucking big." Peter doesn't lift himself up yet, just shifts his hips a little bit, causing Wade to groan and his eyes to slip closed for a split second before locking onto Peter's again, fingertips digging into the soft flesh of Peter's hips.

"Shit, baby boy."

Peter rocks himself back and forth--small motions still adjusting to being so _full_. When he finally lifts himself up until just the tip is inside him, he doesn't hesitate to drop back down immediately, no hesitation, Wade's cock presses against his prostate, causing Peter to whine. Up and down, pace slow but each drop down hard and deep.

Wade grips his hip with one hand, the other sliding down onto Peter's thigh, feeling his muscles straining with each movement. Wade's fingers flex like he's fighting with himself, trying to resist his instincts that are telling him to take, to flip Peter over, and slam into him until he's whining and whimpering with pleasure.

His brain is screaming at him to touch his cock to chase all the pleasure he can, but he resists, instead he presses the palm of one hand flat against Wade's chest while the other is pressing his fingers into his lower belly where it bulges out each time Wade's cock slides back into him. "Fuck, can you feel that?" Peter's babbling--cock drunk, mind cloudy from too much stimulation and pleasure.

The fingers on his hip disappear, suddenly entwined with Peter's pressing into the soft flesh of his lower belly, feeling Wade's cock inside Peter. "Fuck, that's incredible, I can feel our fingers pressing down, shit, baby boy."

Peter rocks his hips again, not lifting up, but still pressing down, trying to get Wade impossibly farther inside of him, hole clenching tight around him. Peter whines--something that sounds like Wade's name and something less audible but sounds like, "I want you to fuck me."

That's all Wade needs to hear, he flips them, never pulling out, pressing Peter's legs up against his chest--momentairly pausing to admire how flexible Peter is--and begins fucking into him at a brutal pace--quick snaps of his hips, strong presses deep inside of Peter.

The headboard is knocking into the wall, the rhythm is soothing in a way, Peter thinks mindlessly. "Fuck, Wade, fuck, fuck, Wade." A litany of curses intermixed with Wade's name punctuated with "Ah's" are all Peter can manage to say as Wade's cock presses against his prostate with each thrust, as each soft ridge of scar tissue catches on his sore rim. Peter can _feel_ his insides moving with each thrust, he presses his palm flat against his lower belly, again wanting to be able to feel Wade inside of him.

Wade's not much better, he can barely manage more than grunts and groans as he fucks into Peter's tight, hot, clenching hole.

Peter's not imagining things, or maybe it's the lust haze but he's pretty sure Wade even growls a few times. There's no way he's lasting much longer, belly burning hot with his impending orgasm, but he wants to feel Wade release inside of him first. "Want you to come, please, need to feel it, need you to fill me up."

Wade grabs onto the slats in the headboard, using it to help his thrust become more powerful somehow, Peter's not really in the right headspace to be figuring out the logic of it, he's too focused on the white hot pleasure that's about to burst inside of him. Wade's hips stutter, cock pushes deep inside of Peter, stills momentarily and Peter feels the first spurt of hot cum inside of him. But Wade doesn't stay still long, emptying his load deep inside of Peter, filling him up, no, Wade restarts the pattern he had going, quick snaps of his hips, strong, deep thrusts, fucking his cum deeper into Peter. Wade's mouth eventually finds Peter's neck as his orgasm ends, still pumping his hips, biting down on the soft flesh, sucking a deep bruise into the slightly pale skin. And that's all it takes, his belly full of Wade's cum, teeth in his neck and his cock trapped underneath the weight of Wade's belly, and Peter's coming harder than he has in months--maybe ever, he doesn't think it's even felt like this. He finally does scream for Wade as he shoots thick and hot between them, it's not a high pitched sound or even incredibly loud, but it's a scream for sure, what comes out is deep and raw, a mixture of Wade's name and "Holy shit." Wade kisses him then, swallowing all the sounds he's making, gently fucking into Peter with his slowly softening cock--making sure his orgasm is _good_. Once his muscles relax and his breathing evens out a bit, Wade eases Peter's legs down, he still hasn't pulled out.

Peter doesn't want Wade to leave him, not yet. His arms wrap around Wade's shoulders, tired legs wrap around him too. "Don't leave me."

"Never, Peter, never." Wade presses his lips to the corner of Peter's mouth. He doesn't try to leave but does get Peter to let go and turn them on their sides, cock still inside him, arms wrapped around Peter from behind.

Peter's hands go to his stomach, pressing down with his fingertips and palm, "I'm so full of your cum. I can feel it making my belly stick out. Wade, feel it."

And who is Wade to deny Peter _anything_? His hand slides down until it meets Peter's on his belly, feeling the small bump. "I can feel it, baby boy. You like being full of my cum? Like me filling you up so well?"

Peter whines, "I've never felt like this before, I love it though."

Wade shifts behind him, he can feel his cock is about to slip out--too soft now and everything is so slick. "Peter, I've gotta pull out now."  
  
He nods and tries not to whine again, he doesn’t feel empty now--but definitely not as _full_ .  
  
“Can I.. you trust me, right?”  
  
“What? Yes, I told you I do.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Before Peter knows what’s happening Wade is sliding down the bed, turning him onto back, sliding his legs over his shoulders and dipping his head down--Peter momentarily thinks Wade’s going to try to blow him, in the end he’s glad to be wrong.  
  
Wade groans, mouth watering at the sight--Peter is clenching tightly, trying to keep as much of Wade’s cum inside him as he can--his hole is flushed dark and a little puffy, probably sore too. There’s traces of white on his rim, slowly leaking despite how much Peter’s trying to hold it in. Wade licks a broad stripe across his hole--the motion is teasing and languid.  
  
Peter can’t stop the whimper that comes out of his mouth, his cock tries to twitch in interest but he’s too tired to get hard again--he may be a super but a super quick refractory period sadly isn’t something he got from the bite.  
  
Wade pulls back enough that he can speak, “Relax, baby boy, I promise I won’t waste any of it.”  
  
Peter can feel his cheeks heat up when Wade says that--the thought of Wade _eating_ his own cum out of Peter is _too much_ .  
  
Wade can feel Peter starting to relax, lips seal around Peter’s aching hole, suckling and lapping his own release out of Peter, swallowing it down. As the stream of cum slows Wade’s isn’t so worried about losing any, he teases his tongue inside of Peter’s hole.  
  
“Fuuck, Wade, please.” Peter’s not even sure what he’s begging for, but he _wants_ .  
  
Wade licks another broad stripe across his hole and up underneath his balls before sitting up, he lifts his hand as if to wipe his mouth.  
  
Peter’s hand is out, fingers wrapped around Wade’s wrist before he can though, “Don’t. Kiss me, I wanna taste you.”  
  
“If I could die you’d be killin’ me Petey-pie.” Wade leans over him, covering his body--making him feel safe--and presses their lips together.  
  
Peter pushes his tongue through Wade’s partially closed lips, licking into his mouth, whining low in his throat as he tastes Wade’s cum on his own tongue. The kiss doesn’t last for long, Peter pulling away first. “Thank you.”  
  
“Don’t thank me, I wanted to, besides I’ve never eaten my own spunk out of someone before and I’m definitely a fan.” Wade smirks at him.  
  
“Well I wouldn’t mind you doing that again sometime.”  
  
“Anything for you, Peter, I told you that.”  
  
Peter smiles softly.  
  
“Now, we should get cleaned up, you up for a shower or you want me to clean you up?”  
  
“Didn’t you just clean me up?” Peter asks, trying not to laugh.  
  
“That I did, but I’m thinking we need some soap and water for the rest, don’t want to end up feeling tacky and crusty once this jizz really starts drying.”  
  
Peter contemplates his options for a minute--get up and try to get clean in the shower or let Wade clean him up. He determines that he’s entirely too tired to actually get up right now. “You really wanna clean me up?”  
  
“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to do it, you’ve gotta know that--when have I ever offered to do something that I didn’t want to do.”  
  
Peter nods, the motion feels weird against the pillow. “Then get to washing me, Wade.”  
  
“I’ll be right back.” Wade stands and walks out of the room--Peter can only assume he goes into the bathroom, his suspicions are confirmed when he hears what sounds like the shower running from across the hall.  
  
Peter is half asleep by the time Wade get’s back, it couldn’t have been more than five minutes but Peter is just so tired.  
  
Wade is naked and visibly damp, holding a wet washcloth and towel. “I rinsed off, didn’t want to leave you alone for too long.” He wipes down Peter’s chest first, then carefully--lightly--wipes his sensitive cock and finally between his cheeks, his touch is so gentle the entire time. He pats Peter dry with the towel then tosses them both onto the floor before slipping back into the bed next to Peter.

"Tired, sweetheart?"

Peter lays his head onto Wade's chest, listening to his heartbeat and relishing the extra warmth coming off of him. "Can we nap? Just for a little while."

"You could sleep all day and not get up til the middle of the night and I wouldn't complain as long as you're in my arms."

"You're such a softie." Peter presses a quick kiss to Wade's chest before snuggling closer and yawning.

Wade doesn't even try to deny the 'softie' accusation, Peter makes him soft--Vanessa made him soft too and he's determined to not let Peter suffer the same fate as her. "Sleep, baby, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

\--

The next two days are spent with Peter in his arms, reruns of The Golden Girls and food they can order in. It's nice, they don't have sex again, and Wade is okay with that. He's not going to push Peter into anything, if what happened is a one time thing--though he doesn't believe it is--then that's fine. It was incredible and will definitely be the only thing in Wade's spank bank for a long time.

He doesn't want to leave Peter, but his instincts and the boxes are telling him to go talk to Stark, and by talk Yellow wants him to threaten Stark and White is urging him to beat the shit out of him.

On the third day Wade can't get the boxes to shut up, he tells Peter he has an errand to run and leaves him on the sofa flipping though the Netflix menu.

"I won't be long, promise, Petey-pie." He kisses Peter's lips and heads out the door, he pulls his mask on once the door clicks shut--he would've liked to wear the suit too but Peter would've gotten suspicious, maybe.

He's not even sure if Stark will be at the tower, Peter had said Tony planned on going to Malibu, but he's not going all the way there to confront the asshole.

Getting to the tower is easier than getting in to the tower, he tries the front door but is quickly denied access by Stark's AI or whatever. He could text Clint, Hawkguy owes him.

"Need access to the tower."

Not thirty seconds later he gets a response, "For what?"

"Need to talk to Iron Dick, he home?"

"Yeah, he's been in the penthouse, Pepper's been here trying to get him to come out, something about Malibu. Why do you need to talk to him?"

"You seen Spider-Man?"

"No, he's been gone the last few days, what's that got to do with Tony?"

"Not my place to say, but he's the reason Webs is gone."

"Shit. I shouldn't do this but give FRIDAY my access code and next time I need help you help me, got it?"

"You already owe me, Hawkguy, but sure, just get me inside."

"I'm gone the next few days so they might get an alert that my code is being used, 173954 Ronin"

"Thanks Hawkguy, text ya next time shit hits the fan."

He gives the code to FRIDAY and is let in. He asks to go to the penthouse and FRIDAY tells him no again, "Fine, common floor."

When the elevator opens he immediately sees Steve and Bruce and what's her name.. Wanda, maybe.

"What are you doing here Deapool? How'd you get Clint's code?"

"He gave it to me Capsicle, now how do I get into the penthouse?"

"You are not going up there."

"I never thought you were stupid, but I am, that's already been established, I just need one of you to get me up there."

"Why would we do that? How do we know you're not trying to get up there to take out Tony like he's one of your _jobs_?"

"Well big green, I did want to kill him, but now I just want to talk. I'm sure you've all noticed you're missing an arachnid."

"What does Peter being gone have to do with anything?"

"I think you already know."

"Know what asshole?"

"Ooh, aren't you cute? Trying to be all threathening with me. Listen you want to know what happened talk to the jolly green giant I'm sure he can tell you all about it, but what I can say is that Webs showed up at my place four days ago crying his eyes out."

"What happened?"

"Nu-uh, not mine to tell. But if we could hurry this up I'd like to get back to my web-head asap."

"He was crying?"

"Yeah, now you gonna get me up there or not?"

"Let's go."

Wade hadn't expected Bruce to be the one to take him upstairs, but he's not complaining. He doesn't want to fight Hulk right now, he doesn't know the details and he does blame Bruce for what happened, but maybe Bruce isn't the bad guy--the main bad guy anyway.

"FRI take me to the penthouse."

"Right away."

The elevator ride is quick and quiet but before the doors open, "I don't know what he did to Peter, but I'm sorry."

"You comin' too? I can yell at you both."

"I'll pass this time."

"Suit yourself." The door opens and Wade steps out.

Tony is rushing down the hall, "Brucie, I wondered when you'd be coming up, I.." he sees Wade and stops dead in his tracks. "How the fuck did you get in here?"

"Doesn't matter, iron dildo, you're going to sit the fuck down and listen."

**"Don't talk, knock his fucking teeth out."**

_"Be reasonable, don't knock his teeth out now. Yell at him for hurting Petey."_

"Sit!"

Tony practically runs and drops down onto the closest chair.

_"He's smart, he knows you're not fucking around."_

**"I'm tellin' you, knock his fucking teeth out."**

"I don't need to know what you did, Peter already told me enough. I don't care if you're in love or if you didn't mean to--you hurt him, almost fucking destroyed him."

"I didn't,"

"Did I fucking say you could speak? No, so shut the fuck up."

**"C'mon one punch isn't gonna kill him."**

"You're a fucking asshole and you don't deserve him. He's a great guy, fucking pure and perfect and you are scum. I never liked you, never wanted to like you, but you made him happy. And then you made him feel worthless, like he's nothing. Fuck you. You don't get to treat him like that."

"Aw, are you fucking him now?"

_"He's right, one punch isn't gonna kill him. Hit him."_

"That's none of your goddamn business. I don't care what you fucking have to say, that's not why I'm here, you're gonna stay the fuck away from him, but if you do see him, you apologize or don't say shit. I saw the stuff in his bags, he has his old suit--you keeping the new one from him?"

"I haven't even been in the lab, how was I supposed to know he doesn't have the suit? And a word of advice, if you haven't fucked him yet, don't. He'll get clingy and whiny and act like he owns you."

"You're this close to getting hit, I'd shut the fuck up if I was you."

"Oh, you did fuck him then. You're already seeing it, huh? Seeing how crazy the little bitch is."

**"Knock his fucking teeth out."**

_"Hit him!"_

"I said shut the fuck up." Wade's fist connects with Tony's nose, the cruching sound is more than satisfying.

"You son of a bitch." Blood is gushing from Tony's nose--definitely broken. Tony's suit starts to form around him.

"Don't even bother, I'm not going to fight you, asshole. Go ahead and hit me though if that'll make you feel better. But whatever you do, don't go near Peter again, or I will come back here and jam one of my swords so far up your ass you'll be tasting steel."

Tony puches him, and goddamn does it hurt, the gauntlet certainly doesn't soften the blow. Blood fills the inside of his mask, he can already feel the cartilage repairing itself.

Wade doesn't even bother to say anything else, stomps to the elevator to leave. Thankfully no one tries to follow him.

\--

Peter looks up when he hears the door open, he knows it's Wade coming in. "Hey, Wade, wait, why do you have your mask on? Where did you go?"

"Had to run an errand."

"With your mask on?"

"I always wear the mask and usually the suit too, I told you before when you look like me people tend to avoid you, I'd rather they avoid me because of the suit and mask than what's underneath."

"Whatever, just take it off, please."

Wade nods and pulls the mask off.

"Fuck, what happened?" There's dried blood all over Wade's face, looks like his nose is the source. "Are you okay?"

"Shit, forgot about that, it's already healed, it's fine, I'm fine."

"What happened? You said you had to run an errand, what kind of errand ends with you getting your nose busted?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, but you're gonna be pissed when I tell you."

"What did you do, Wade?"

"I went to the tower."

"Why?"

"To talk to Stark."

"He's in Malibu."

Wade shakes his head, "No, he's not. From what Clint said he never left, guess uh Pepper or whatever has been there trying to get him to go."

"Why'd you go there?"

"To tell him that he's a fucking asshole and doesn't deserve you."

"And he hit you?"

"With the fuckin' suit on, but I hit him first."

"You break his nose?" The corners of Peter's mouth quirk upward, not quite a smile but going that way.

"Crunched nicely." Wade smirks.

"Good. You shouldn't have gone over there though."

"I know, I'm sorry. The boxes wouldn't shut up, I couldn't let him get away with this."

"I'm a big boy, Wade, you didn't have to go and defend me."

"I know you are, you can take care of yourself, but I want to take care of you, I want to protect you, keep you safe. And when he started talking shit about you, I saw red."

"Talking shit? What did he say?"

"Uh he called you crazy, clingy, whiny, said you were acting like you owned him, and advised me not to fuck you."

"He called me crazy?"

"You're not crazy, Peter, I'm fucking crazy, I know crazy and you are not it."

"I am clingy though, and whiny."

"I like clingy, Webs, I do and you're cute when you whine. Don't let what that asshole said get to you."

"Maybe I am kinda crazy, and possesive.. maybe I pushed him away, maybe it's my fault."

Wade drops his mask on the floor, not caring, and rounds the sofa so he's standing next to Peter, places his hands on his shoulders and turns him towards Wade, "Baby boy, nothing that he did is your fault. You are not crazy and I don't deserve you, but I want you. I want you to have everything you want, I want.." Wade's palm cups Peter's jaw, "I love you."

"You do?"

"I do." Wade nods enthusiastically, "So fucking much, Petey."

"I love you too." Peter smiles softly, cheeks flushed lightly, he leans in and presses his lips to Wade's, before the kiss can go anywhere Wade pulls back.

"I am covered in blood, let me clean up."

Peter shakes his head, "It's okay, I don't mind it."

Wade kisses him, licking into Peter's mouth, he breaks the kiss again, "Do you.. will you be my boyfriend, Peter?"

"Boyfriend?"

"I know, stupid of me to ask so soon, but,"

Peter interrupts, "I didn't say no. I'd like to be your boyfriend. I just.. are you sure you wanna be stuck with me?"

"Stick us together with you webfluid, babe, I'm not going anywhere." Wade smiles.

"Wears off after a bit, we'll have to come up with something better." Peter laughs lightly.

"Ehh, guess so, you're smart enough, I'm sure you can come up with something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter, I'll be actually starting to write chapter 3 later tonight, right now I've only got about 100 words written.
> 
> As always if you wanna discuss the fic, or anything else you can contact me on [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/)


	3. It Won't Last Forever, Every Good Somethin' Started From Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce confronts Tony about Peter, what happens next is up to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a lot with this chapter--writing Tony and Bruce was more difficult than I anticipated. Because I'm not 100% okay with this chapter, but if I keep messing with it, I'm going to end up deleting the entire thing and losing the parts I do like.
> 
> \--* means the section is like a flashback or like a memory.
> 
> Title from Peaches by grandson ft K.Flay

"What the fuck did you do to him?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking, my nose isn't busted or anything." Tony wipes the drying blood off his face.

"Tony, I'm serious, what did you do to Peter? You said he left to go visit May."

"I didn't know where he went, I couldn't say that though, so I lied, big fucking deal."

"Drop the act, Stark. I know you're upset, I know he's upset, what the hell happened?"

"Brucie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him." Tony drops the bloody washcloth into the sink, sighing as he does so. He leans against the counter, not bothering to leave the bathroom yet.

"What did you do?"

"I told him I was going to Malibu for Pepper."

"And?" Bruce crosses his arms and leans against the wall across from Tony.

"He wanted to come with me."

Bruce doesn't speak, just quirks an eyebrow in question, silently urging Tony to keep speaking.

"I told him he had to stay and patrol, he called me out and I yelled at him, told him I didn't want him there."

"You told him the truth?" It's a question, not a statement, and one that Tony doesn't want to answer.

"No."

"What did you tell him?"

"I mean I told some of the truth." Tony shakes his head, "Told him about Pepper and SI out there, that part was true."

"And what part wasn't?"

"Said I was going there to think, work things out for myself."

"You told him you were going to be alone?"

Tony nods.

"You didn't think to tell him that I was going too?"

"I told you I didn't mean to hurt him, telling him that would've hurt him."

Bruce shakes his head, "Sometimes you can be really dense."

"I yelled at him, told him I didn't want him there. I wanted to be alone with you, that wasn't a lie."

"Tony, I told you to break up with him months ago, not string him along and break his heart."

"And I told you I would, once we were official."

"You're saying it's my fault you hurt him?"

"Yes, no, I don't know." Tony doesn't know anymore. Doesn't know who's fault it is--he _knows_ that he is the one who fucked up, but if Bruce had just agreed to date him the first time.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know, Bruce. The kid was sweet and you're right he didn't deserve to be cheated on, I know that. I never meant to fall in love with him, I was already head over heels for you, but he had a crush and you didn't want anything to do with me,"

"That's a fucking lie and you know it."

"Okay, fine. I was too afraid to actually let myself be happy for once, so I slept with him, started dating him and fell for him. That wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be a nice fuck and maybe we'd hook up a few times, but he was just too sweet, too pure and nice and I was in over my head." Tony rubs at his eyes with the backs of his hands, his nose is throbbing and he needs another drink, he'd had three before Wilson showed up. "Can we go sit, get an ice pack, and have a drink?"

"Don't use it as an excuse not to talk to me and yeah, we can."

"I wont, my fucking nose hurts. Wilson hits pretty damn hard."

"I'm sure you deserved it."

"Yeah, I did. I said some shitty stuff about Peter. I over exaggerated stuff, called him crazy and possessive. He's not crazy, he is a bit possessive but it wasn't.. he would just ask if I was his a lot."

"He was insecure, he wanted reassurance."

Tony pulls an ice pack out of the freezer, wraps it in a towel and heads for the liquor cabinet. "Reassurance I couldn't give him, I was never his, not like that. Fuck." He pours more bourbon than he should into the glass, downing half of it in one gulp. Ice pack pressed to his nose and glass in hand he makes his way to the sofa, hoping Bruce is still following him. "I didn't deserve him and he sure as shit didn't deserve me. I'm an angry, cynical, sad old drunk who doesn't deserve to be happy, to have something nice."

"You do deserve to be happy." Bruce speaks as he sits on the sofa, not next to but near to Tony.

"C'mon Bruce be honest, the only reason you said no to dating me is because you don't want to be stuck with someone like me."

"That is not true at all. Tony I want to be with you, what I didn't want was to be the reason you broke Peter's heart. I can't say that I love you or that I condone most of the choices you've made regarding Peter. But without a doubt I can tell you that once you get your shit together I am willing to give _us_ a try. Figure shit out, apologize to Peter if he'll let you." Bruce stands.

"Brucie, wait, don't leave me." Tony drops the ice pack and grabs for Bruce, fingers wrapping around his wrist.

Bruce sighs, "I'm not leaving you, but we shouldn't be doing this now." His hand covers Tony's fingers--not trying to remove them though.

"Brucie, please, I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you too."

Bruce turns towards Tony, bends slightly so he can look into Tony's eyes, "You are not losing me. I've stuck around this long, right?"

Tony nods, the motion makes his nose throb more and his head starts to hurt too.

"You've got shit to work out and I've got some things to think about, but we both need to take some time, okay? A week, maybe two, maybe less, I don't know."

"Okay, yeah."

"I'll call you in a couple days,"

"We live in the same tower, we're bound to see each other."

Bruce shakes his head, "No, uh, I'm going to stay somewhere else for a bit."

"You can't leave the tower."

"I'm not a prisoner, I can come and go as I please."

"Yeah, no, I know. I'm sorry."

"Just for a little bit, we need space and time to think and work through shit. I'll be back, Tony."

Tony leans forward and presses his lips to Bruce's, it's quick and Tony's lips are rough against Bruce's, but it's still nice.

Bruce backs off first, then presses their foreheads together, "Not now, Tony. Soon though, soon." He pulls Tony's fingers off of his wrist, stands up straight and starts to walk away again, "I'll call you, handle your shit." Bruce turns back and smiles at Tony--it's soft and is tinged with sadness, and it makes Tony's chest ache.

"Bye, Brucie." Tony downs the rest of the bourbon and puts the ice pack back onto his nose.

\--

The next two days are spent with an always half melted ice pack on his nose while drowning himself with booze and bad thoughts.

Tony fucked everything up, he hurt Peter and he upset Bruce. Ever since he was little he was told how he didn't deserve nice things, he's worthless and a waste of space.

He did love Peter, but the kid did get clingy after a while and a little obsessive, but that was also on Tony, if he hadn't started ignoring him and spending less and less time with him, maybe Peter wouldn't have been like that. Maybe he wouldn't have been constantly seeking Tony's affection. He should've broken up with him the first time he hooked up with Bruce. Tony never intended to cheat, it just happened.

\--*

They were in the lab, Bruce was helping him with some equations that he'd been messing up when Tony's hand slipped off the desk and touched Bruce's crotch. Tony had been up for thirty six.. maybe forty three hours at the time, more coffee and redbull in his system than was healthy. He was sleep deprived and overly caffeinated, horny and making poor choices.

He could feel the outline of Bruce's soft cock beneath his slacks.

"Tony, you need to move your hand now."

He _knew_ what Bruce meant, but he'd wanted to touch for a long time, so instead of moving his hand away, he started rubbing, trying to get Bruce hard.

"Fuuck, Tony. You've gotta stop, we can't do this."

"Or we can."

"You have a boyfriend."

"He doesn't have to know."

"He deserves better."

"And you deserve to have your cock sucked." He pulls Bruce's zipper down, pops the button open. "And I'm really good at it." He slowly pulled Bruce's prick out, giving him the chance to truly stop this if he wanted to--he doesn't.

Tony drops to his knees, barely wincing from the pain of his knees connecting with the hard lab floor. Bruce isn't fully hard yet, Tony licks his palm and wraps his fingers around the hardening shaft. Strokes a few times until he can feel Bruce throbbing beneath his fingers. "You can touch me, pull my hair, stroke my cheek, grab onto my shoulders, I don't care, but fucking touch me.." Bruce's hands are clenched into tight fists at his sides like he's trying not to touch--Tony's not having that, Bruce **will** touch him before this is over.

He laps at the head a few times, little kitten licks at the precum beading there, before suckling it inside his mouth. Gently sucking and swirling his tongue. Tony wants to be messier but is unsure how Bruce would react. He knows Bruce likes things clean, but maybe with sex he doesn't mind. He takes more and more into his mouth, Bruce isn't incredibly well endowed, but he's definitely thick and makes up for the slight lack of length. Tony's mouth is stuffed full when the head touches the back of his throat.

Saliva leaks from the corners of his mouth as Bruce's cock slides further down his throat.

"Shit." Bruce's voice is rough and deep. The sound makes Tony's cock impossibly harder, pressing against the zipper of his pants.

Tony mastered blow jobs by the time he graduated college, he could make Bruce come quickly, but what fun would that be? Tony intends on getting Bruce's cock inside him. He sucks gently, swirls his tongue a couple more times before pulling back and standing up, letting Bruce's cock spring up towards his belly. "Now, Brucie, I've wanted you for a very long time, since the helicarrier in fact, and,"

"Since the helicarrier, really?" Bruce interrupts.

"Had a crush for sure."  
  
“A crush? What is this middle school?”  
  
“Would you rather I say that I wanted to sit on your cock then and there?”  
  
“Christ, you can’t say shit like that.”  
  
“Precisely why I didn’t say that, but now that I have, can we move on and to the part where your cock goes in my ass?” Tony’s trying to be suave, but he’s horny and really wants to fuck Bruce already--well get fucked by Bruce already.  
  
“Again, Tony, you have a boyfriend.”  
  
“I’ll break up with him, if that’s what you want, but please for the love of all nice things fuck me first.”  
  
Bruce shakes his head, “I don’t want to hurt Peter.”  
  
“I don’t want to hurt him either, we just, just don’t tell him. I’ll break up with him tomorrow, it’ll be fine. C’mon Brucie-bear, your cock is still hard, you want this, I want this.”  
  
“Of course I want this, I won’t lie and say that I haven’t had feelings for you for a while, whether it’s just an attraction or a _crush_ , I’m not sure. I haven’t felt this way since Betty though.”  
  
“Hell, Bruce, you’re in love with me.”  
  
“I mean, maybe, yeah, I don’t know. I just know that there has been a definite attraction for a while. Tony you are handsome as hell and so goddamn smart and strong. You promise me, you won’t break Peter’s heart--you let him down gently, carefully--and this can happen.”  
  
“Scouts honor, I promise, I don’t want to hurt him. I’ll let him down gently--if one can be dumped gently.”  
  
“Don’t be an ass.”  
  
“Being an ass is kinda default for me.” Tony chuckles and hopes that he isn’t fucking everything up--he is an ass, doing this is him being an ass, but is it really being an ass if he’s just doing what’s going to make him happy? “I’m sorry, fuck I get stupid when I’m horny.”  
  
“Just when you’re horny?” Bruce smirked before leaning in to kiss Tony. The kiss wasn’t rushed, it was deep and passionate, tongues sliding together. When Bruce finally touched his cock Tony thought he might come then.

"C'mon Bruce, fuck me."

"You got lube in here?"

"Do I have lube, of course I have lube in here." Tony moves away from Bruce for a moment, pulling a half empty bottle from a desk drawer. He has no less than four bottles stashed in the lab for late nights with Peter--he won't be needing them for Peter anymore.

Tony hasn't bottomed for years, not since before Pepper who came before Peter. Peter never wanted to top Tony, despite Tony offering up his ass more than a few times. He wanted to get fucked, wanted to feel a cock deep inside him, wants to get pounded into the mattress--or in this case a lab table, they could go to the sofa Tony has in the lab for late night power naps or liaisons with Peter, but that doesn't appeal to him this time, he wants bruises from the edge of the table digging into his stomach and hips.

"FRIDAY, active blackout protocol."

"Right away, boss."

They can audibly hear the locks clicking into place, all windows tinting a deep opaque black.

"Blackout, huh? I would've thought you had some clever name for it."

"Simplicity is my middle name." They both laugh, Tony is the most over the top, flamboyant, cryptic person in all of New York, he's the furthest thing from simplistic. "Ehh, I was a little preoccupied when I came up with the protocol."

"Of course you were, why would I ever think differently?"

"Enough chit-chat, get naked and get your cock inside me already." Tony says as he pulls his own shirt over his head, he used to be so self-conscious about the arc reactor and the scars surrounding it from its original placement as well as the palladium poisoning--Pepper hated it, all of it the reactor and the scars, she often asked if he would get it removed her for, have cosmetic surgery to make the scar tissue less noticeable, Tony hated her for it. Peter had told him the scars made him strong, that the reactor helped to keep him alive, and even if he didn't need it anymore and wanted to get rid of it that Peter wouldn't judge either way, it was just a piece of Tony, it didn't make him any more or less attractive--that was something Tony **did** love about Peter. "C'mon shirt off."

He unbuttons and unzips his pants, pushing them and his boxers-briefs down his thighs, he steps out of them and motions for Bruce to do the same. Tony wastes no time coating his own fingers with lube, putting his foot up on a lab chair and stretching himself open for Bruce.

"Fuck, Tony, eager?"

"I have not been fucked in years, I am more than a little bit eager, yes."

"You got a condom in here somewhere?"

"Don't need one." Tony's breath hitches as he slides a third finger into himself.

"Yes, we do. I'm not fucking you raw in the lab, Tony." He sounds adamant.

"Fuck, okay, fine, uh bottom desk drawer there should be a least a couple in there."

"Thank you." Bruce opens the bottom drawer and pulls one out. "You ready for me to pound your ass?"

The words make Tony want to laugh--like something out of a bad porno, but the tone Bruce uses as he says it makes Tony moan and shiver in anticipation.

"Yeah, I'm ready, get your cock over here and fuck me." Tony doesn't pull his fingers out--Bruce's cock is thick and as much as Tony wants this he doesn't want to hurt himself via lack of proper prep. He reaches for Bruce with his other hand, "Need you inside of me." Once Bruce is close enough Tony grabs his wrist and pulls him close and kisses him-it's all tongue and teeth and slick saliva smearing across their lips.

Tony takes the condom package from Bruce's hand and expertly rips it open with one hand, while not even breaking the kiss. He rolls the condom down Bruce's shaft--Bruce groans into Tony's mouth at the sensation--before finally removing his own fingers and reaching for the bottle of lube he'd tossed onto the chair next to his foot. He pours some onto Bruce's cock, breaks the kiss, shifts them to the right a bit, turns himself in Bruce's arms, bends over the edge of the high lab table and presses his ass against Bruce's hips. The angle is slightly off because of the height difference but Tony honestly doesn't care.

"Cmon, I can take it, can take you."

Bruce's cock pushes against his hole, then inward further and further, the motion is slow and it makes Tony want to cry.

"You're so tight, you weren’t kidding when you said it's been years, huh?"

"No, I wasn't." Tony wiggles his hips against Bruce, trying to get him to move already.

The first outward motion burns more than Tony had anticipated, but when Bruce thrusts back inside it feels so much better than Tony remembered.

"Oh, fuck, Brucie." Tony's pushing his hips back to meet every thrust, his cock is leaking, precum smearing on the underside of the lab table and dripping onto the floor.

Bruce's grip is strong on Tony's hips as he fucks into him, "Your greedy hole is just pulling me inside, deeper and deeper, shit." Bruce is grunting and goaning and babbling about how tight Tony is.

Tony tries to get his hand under the edge of the lab table to stroke himself as Bruce pounds into him, but again the angle is wrong and the table is completely in his way. "Brucie, I need you to touch me."

Bruce thrusts harder, pushing Tony into the edge of the lab table, it hurts but doesn't detract from the pleasure of Bruce's cock hitting his prostate as he does it. "Where do you need me to touch, baby?"

Tony's a drooling, panting mess but he managers to slur out, "My cock."

Finally the angle is right for something, Bruce being just a smidge shorter means the lad table isn't a hindrance to him, he can wrap his fingers around Tony's shaft and stroke in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck, fuck, Bruce, I'm gonna come."

"Come on my cock, baby. Wanna feel it." Bruce's thumb swipes across the exposed, sensitive tip of Tony's cock, the slightly rough skin on his fingertip catching on the leaking slit.

That's all it takes and Tony is coming--crying out Bruce's name and a slew of cuss words all strung together incoherently, clenching down on Bruce as he fucks into Tony--pace not faltering--cum coats the underside of the lab table, Bruce's fingers and the floor. Tony can even feel some soaking through his sock. His entire body shakes, he hasn't come that hard or fast in a long time.

Bruce fucks him through the aftershocks, chasing his own climax. His hips stutter, he pushes in deep and Tony can _feel_ his cum filling the condom. Bruce grunts Tony's name, thrusts his hips a few more times before pulling out.

Tony almost whines, he missing feeling full already.

Bruce ties the condom off and drops it into one of the many trash cans.

Tony slumps down against the table, chest pressed agaisnt the cool surface completely. He feels _boneless_ and the only way he's even still standing is from the support of the lab table.

"I think you broke me, fuck."

Bruce laughs, comes up behind Tony and pulls Tony up against his chest--holding him upright honestly, if he let go Tony would sink down to the floor, Bruce kisses the side of his neck and murmurs into his ear, "I think you may be right about that, can't even stand on your own. Did I fuck you that good, baby?"

Tony hums affirmatively, "Love you, Brucie, love you and your cock." Tony _feels_ drunk with post-coital bliss, everything feels so fucking good and Tony never wants it to stop.

"You sure you love me too, not just my cock?" Bruce teases.

\--*

It takes Tony almost a week and no less than six bottles of whiskey to work up the courage to call Peter to apologize. He's drunk and sad and hasn't seen Bruce in days, he called a couple days ago to check up on Tony and let him know he'd be gone for at least a few more days--Tony drank until he passed out after that phone call. He felt like Bruce was rejecting him--and Tony couldn't blame him, Tony fucked up, he did that, no one else. He cheated and he lied and he broke Peter's heart.

Tony's halway through a bottle of fifty Year old single malt Balvenie scotch when he dials Peter's number. It rings three times before Peter answers, or maybe it's Wade that answers, Tony isn't really sure.

"I didn't think you'd answer, didn't really 'xpect you to you to answer. You don't even have'ta say anything. I'm jus' really sorry. I didn't mean'ta hurt you." He pauses, trying to fight back tears and a wave of nausea. "I fucked up, I did. You didn't do anythin' wrong. It was all me, stupid fucking me." He takes another drink straight from the bottle, "Fuck, I don't deserve someone as nice and what'd Wilson call ya? Uh.. pure, yeah, I don't deserve you, never did. 'M'sorry I used you and then called you crazy. You're not crazy, Pete. Clingy and so fucking loving though. I knew I was in love with Bruce when I agreed to start dating you, I knew and I did it anyway."

He can't hear anything on the other line, but he knows Peter or Wade or both haven't hung up at least.

"Always beeeen a fuck up, always hurt the people I care about. I jus' want you to know that I'm sorry, 'nd I hope you're happy. You're still welcome here, uh at the uh the tower, still have your own floor, hell I'll even let Wilson stay in it with ya, if ya want." He takes another drink, "I don't 'xpect you to forgive me now or maybe ever. And you should know that you can still have the suit, iron spider suit.. it's yours, you helped design it, you can have it. You can come get it or I can have Happy bring it to you if ya lemme know. I don' want you to stop being Spider-Man because I'm an asshole." He swallows the lump in his throat, "I'm really sorry. I'll leave you alone now. Call or stop by if you wanna talk, ever. Goodbye, Pete."

He hangs up the phone and tosses it onto the sofa across the room. He finishes off the bottle of scotch and ends up passing out on the floor.

\--

Tony wakes up to Bruce shaking him, "Tony, Tony, c'mon baby, you gotta wake up now."

His head is throbbing and his back aches from sleeping on the floor. "Brucie?" He blinks rapidly a few times trying to clear the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, baby, you doing okay? Need some water, let me get you some water." Bruce stands and leaves the room, Tony reaches for him but Bruce doesn't see it.

He helps Tony up onto the sofa and hands him a glass of water and some Tylenol. He swallows the pills and chugs the entire glass of water. Tony wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, "Thought you were gonna be gone longer." Simply speaking makes his head pound.

"Peter called me last night."

"Fuck, and uh, what'd he tell you?"

"That you were trashed and really upset. He was worried. Said you, may have broken his heart but he stills cares, wants you to be okay. He told me you were babbling a lot, you kept apologizing to him and you told him he could have the suit--that you still wanted him to be Spider-Man."

"Is that all he told you?"

Bruce shakes his head, "No, he said you were calling yourself a fuck up and stupid. You're not, Tony, you're worth so much to me, to a lot of people. You made some bad decisions, but c'mon who hasn't?" He takes Tony's hand into his, lacing their fingers together, thumb stroking the back Tony's hand--the motion is soothing. "Tony, I did a lot of thinking while I was gone and I do love you, I want to be with you, want sleep next to you every night and wake up to see your face every morning."

"You still want me? After everything?"

"Baby, I want you despite everything." Bruce smiles softly.

"You keep calling me baby."

"Yeah, I do, and I have no intention of stopping."

"I'm not used to being the 'baby in the relationship."

"Well get used to it, as long as you call me Brucie-bear, I'm going to call you baby."

Tony smiles, genuinely feeling good--other than the hangover. "You know I'm not going to let you go now that I've got you, right, Brucie-bear?"

"You're not going to let me go? Baby, I'm not going anywhere." Bruce leans in and presses his lips to Tony's--he can taste the scotch. "How 'bout we go get you cleaned up, a shower and clean clothes, brush your teeth and clean up the goatee and then we go have lunch together."

"Our first date?"

"Our first date." Bruce kisses him again--chaste and sweet--then leads him to the master bathroom.

"Brucie, I don't know if I can do it by myself."

"You're such a goof. That your way of saying you want me to join you? Help you scrub your back and wash your hair?"

"And maybe while we're in there you'll let me suck your cock."

"We'll see, baby, we'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, the end of part two. I hope you enjoyed this crazy ride. It might be a little while before I get part three written, I've got a plan for it but I'm caught up writing Hannigram at the moment.
> 
> As always if you want to see my rambling posts about the chapter as I wrote it or you want to talk you can catch me on [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/)


End file.
